


Love Me For The Monster I Am

by Justaillusion (sj2288)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A.U.gust, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj2288/pseuds/Justaillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich is cursed to live his life as an outcast, not able to be around people or touch anyone. That is until he meets Ian Gallagher someone who is immune to Mickey's curse. Someone who Mickey might have to give up his own life to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing three other fics right now! So why the hell did I start this? Who knows, but here it is! It's not much,but I wanted to get something up before I post the next chapters of my other two fics. Btw this is for A.U.gust!

Nobody touched Mickey Milkovich! The rumor is that somebody once did and ended up in the ICU so nobody ever tried again, but Mickey’s sister knew the truth. What happens when you touch Mickey Milkovich is worse than any of them can imagine.

Mickey had the ability to know everything about a person with just one touch and can hear everybody’s thoughts around him. So he spent his life away from everyone else using his family to spread rumors so nobody came too close. It made it easier for him to get through the day.

Most of the time he's able to drown out the noise of the people around him. It's now only like a buzz in the back of his mind, but if by chance they made skin to skin contact there's no holding back the images. Because of this he always wears long sleeve shirts and makes sure he keeps his distance. It's good that they're all too afraid of him to care and that’s how he always liked it. That was until The Gallagher’s showed up.

He heard about them early in the day. He heard about their looks, their milky skin and smiles. It made him sick how obsessed everybody seemed to be with them, until he seen one himself. He was tall with fiery red hair, captivating eyes, and a smile that went straight to Mickey’s groin. Mickey tried to turn away from the boy, but it was no use. There was something that drew his attention to him. It drew everyone’s attention to him. Even the Teacher stumbled a couple times as she showed him to his seat.

The boy’s eyes found Mickey immediately and just like Mickey he didn’t look away.

“Hi” he said with a smile.

Mikey averts his gaze.

“Uh hi” he manages to mumble.

Everybody else forced themselves to look away as well, but the boy never takes his eyes off Mickey.

“Mr. Gallagher is there a problem you are having with Mr. Milkovich?” The teacher asks.

_Underage student, Underage student, Underage student! Mickey could hear the teacher keep repeating to herself in her head._

The boy turns to her with a smirk. “No there's no problem. I haven’t been looking at Mr. Milkovich at all, and have been enjoying your lesson. You are now going to give the class some free time to get some work finished. Since it’s been an hard week for everyone. ” he informs her.

“Yes, you are right!” she agrees.

“Free time for the rest of the period” She announces.

The class cheers! What the fuck was that? Mickey thinks.

“I’m Ian” the boy tells Mickey.

Mickey turns his gaze back to him.

“Uh, it’s Mickey”

Ian studies him for a long time.

“There’s something different about you, Isn’t there Mickey?”

Mickey shrugs and tries to read his mind to see what he’s thinking, and comes up with nothing.

“I was just thinking the same about you.”

Ian smirks.

“I like you! But you can’t read my mind just so you know.”

Mickey gapes at him.

“What?”

“You can’t read my mind! That’s what you were trying wasn’t it? I could feel you trying to pry in there. “

Mickey turns away from him.

“No, I don’t know what the fuck you're taking about.”

He shifts uncomfortably in his chair wanting to get as far away from this guy as possible.

“You know Mickey your gift makes you special. Why are you so embarrassed by it?”

“I’m not embarrassed by anything, and can you keep your voice down?”

“Why nobody even notices we’re here”

Mickey looks around the classroom, and like he said nobody was even paying them the least bit of attention. It’s almost like they were invisible.

“Okay, but speaking of gifts what the hell is it that you are doing? Why can’t I stop looking at you?”

Ian gives him a sly smile

“I can’t help being irresistible.”

Mickey snorts

“Okay you might be nice to look at, but you aren’t all that!”

Ian studies him again.

“You can see right through it can’t you?”

“Through what?”

“The Compulsion, I can see you are still having difficulties, but it’s not the same on you as the others.”

What is wrong with this guy? Compulsion? He’s using compulsion on everyone? How and why would he need to? Ian starts to answers Mickey’s questions like he was the one who did the mind reading.

“Compulsion, coercion, brain washing whatever you want to call it. It’s all needed when you are someone like me. Someone people should hate and fear.”

Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Hate and fear? I’m sorry, but I find it very hard to imagine anyone being afraid of someone who looks like you.”

“Looks can be deceiving, but you should be afraid.”

The only thing that was freaking him out about this guy at the moment was that he had admitted to using compulsion on people, and that he couldn’t read his mind. Why can’t he read his mind? He looks at Ian’s hand. Should he?

He can’t help it so he reaches out a fingertip touching the back of Ian’s hand. Ian’s head snaps towards him fast. It almost seems like it’s too fast to be real.

“Oh my god” Ian exclaims, and grabs Mickey’s hand dragging him up.

Mickey is too shocked by Ian’s hand in his own to care. It’s been so long since he had touched anybody else’s skin that he had forgot what it had felt like, and how in the hell is he touching his skin and still not getting nothing?

“Cant’ do that either” Ian tells him, but doesn’t seem upset that he tried.

They stop in front of the teacher.

“We are leaving! You will inform the office we had to leave for an emergency.”

“Yes” she agrees.

“Lip” Ian says as they exit’s the classroom.

About a minute later another boy with dark hair, but the same color skin, and captivating eyes just like Ian is there looking at them curiously.

Mickey’s mind keeps fighting with itself on who to look at.

“Stop it” Ian snarls.

Mickey’s mind calms and he can now look at the two without any complication.

“Who’s this?” The other boy asks Ian.

“Lip, this is Mickey” Ian introduces him.

Lip glances quickly at Mickey.

“and why should I care?”

“First he tried to read my mind and then he tried touching me to get a deeper look”

Lips eyes widen. "Shit!" Mickey does not like the look that guy is giving him.

“Well he’s more interesting than he looks isn’t he? We should take him to Fiona.”

“That’s just what I was thinking” Ian agrees.

“Wait where are you taking me?” Mickey asks.

Ian gives him a dazzling smile.

“Home”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but it's an update. Fugitives should be updated within the next hour and Choose Me and Stay sometime tomorrow. 
> 
> italics = thoughts

There’s a house in that overlooks the city. That everybody always wished they lived in. It was the perfect dream home, but nobody ever knew anybody that lived there. Probably because they were rich and Mickey lived on the Southside, but that is where The Gallagher’s brought him. It took the 30 minute car drive for Mickey to realize that Ian was dragging him along like a puppy, and he hadn’t done anything to stop it.

Now as he was coming out of his daze, and staring at the impossible big house. He looks over at Ian.

“How the hell did I get here?” Mickey asks.

“I brought you here” Ian answers with a bright smile that is actually starting to freak him out.

“Can you stop doing that?”

“Doing what?” Ian asks.

“That thing whatever it is with the smile and messing with my mind”

Suddenly it’s like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder and he sighs with relief, and then again he realizes where he’s at.

“What in the hell?” Mickey wonders out loud his mouth dropping open as he looks at the mansion.

“This is where we live” Ian says.

“Fi we’re home” said Lip as he walked past them.

Mickey looks around to see if this person was out there, but it was only the three of them. So how did she hear them and now come to think of it how did Lip hear Ian earlier? Ian grips on to his hand tighter, and yeah they are still holding hands. He pulls Mickey into the house.

Mickey looks around the house in awe. Ian pauses for a moment, listens then his head twists to the right at where a big wooden door stands, he smiles.

“There she is” He tells Mickey without taking his eyes off the door.

“Fi, I got something to show you”

An instant later a girl is emerging from the wooden door. She shuts it behind her when she notices Mickey.

“Kids lunch!” she calls, and within a minute two kids run past them impossibly fast into the room behind the door. Mickey thinks he hears a scream, but can’t be sure. What the hell are these people?

The girl makes her way towards them her eyes are glued to Mickey’s hand in Ian’s. She looks up with a tight smile. Mickey looks at her eyes and he notices how similar they are to the other two, but they aren’t pulling at him. He just feel’s calm as he looks at her.

“Who’s this?” She inquires looking at Ian.

“He’s a mind reader” Lip answers.

Mikey jumps he hadn’t even known he was there. Ian pulls Mickey closer. The girl looks at him more interested now.

“Really?”

“I can hear people’s thought’s, and when I touch them I can find out everything about them” The words came flowing out of Mickey’s mouth before he even knows what he's saying. He never told people about this. So why did he just tell this to this group of strangers?

The girl grins and it’s really unnerving.

“Interesting, I’m Fiona” She introduces herself. “I’m Ian and Lip’s big sister.”

“Mickey” he tells her.

“Can I keep him?” Ian asks.

Mickey gapes at him. He did not just hear what he thinks he just heard, did he? Fiona hit’s Ian hard in the shoulder.

“Ian he’s a person you can’t just own him, and both of you drop your glamour now!”

Suddenly Mickey once again is catapulted back to earth, but this time he’s all the way out. He pulls away from Ian. Had he really let this red head drag him here and hold his hand the whole time? What is going on?

“Fuck’s wrong with you people?”

“Sorry my brother’s aren’t used to being around other people. I thought they could handle a regular high school, but I guess not.”

She gives them both disapproving looks. They both look down at the floor ashamed. Lip looks back up at Mickey.

“We should still turn him right? I mean it will be a waste not to. “ He glances at Ian “I don’t know what he wants with him but” He turns his attention to Fiona.

“You have to know how valuable this can be”

Fiona studies Mickey.

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Mickey demands, but they ignore him.

Mickey was getting tired of this shit.

“We could” Fiona said to Lip

“I want to do it” Ian insists.

“No you can’t do it!” she argues.

“Why not? I found him!” Ian argues back.

This is getting to be too much. He’s getting the hell out of here.

“I don’t know what is wrong with you people, but I’m just going to go. Nobody is doing anything to me! You got that!” Mickey stammers it out. He had wanted it to sound like he was strong and not afraid, but he was.

Ian goes towards him and places his hands on shoulders.

“It’s okay Mickey we won’t hurt you.”

Mickey shuts his eyes tight.

“Nope,hell no! Not going to let you do that again.”

Ian laughs amused.

“See the boy feels mind raped, you idiots!” Fiona snarls at them.

“I’m not going to do anything to you, okay Mickey?” Ian assures him.

Mickey doesn’t know why he trusts him. Maybe because of the soft tone of his voice or how warm it felt to have someone actually touch him. So he opens his eyes, and looks at Ian. His eyes were different now. More like his sisters. He was still really nice to look at, but it didn’t feel as if he was being forced to look at him.

Ian turns to look at his siblings.

“I think we should let him choose”

“What?” they both ask together looking at Ian like he’s crazy.

“It’s his life! I don’t want him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. “

“What is that exactly?” Mickey asks.

“Become one of us” Ian answers. He leans in close to Mickey his lips brushing his ear. “and be mine forever” he whispers. An involuntary shudder run’s down Mickey’s body and he knows from that moment on, he’s screwed!

* * *

Mickey doesn’t remember the last time he had touched somebody’s skin before Ian's. He didn’t know what it would feel like as Ian kissed his neck. The feather light touches of Ian’s lips. He groaned from just feeling Ian’s hand as it touched his back, and shivered slightly at the coldness of it. Ian frowned slightly at that. Mickey could tell he didn’t like being so cold, but he was. So unnaturally cold Mickey wanted to wrap him up just to make him warm. Mickey knows he was insane to follow Ian into this room. He was still unsure if he should be afraid of the other boy, and he still kept feeling like he should run. He was just so overcome with the temptation of getting to touch him without the consequences of the visions.

“Jesus” Mickey moans as he run’s his hands up Ian’s chest. “How are you so perfect?” Ian lets out a husky laugh.

“I’m not, it’s just an illusion.”

His hand strokes Mickey’s cheek and he leans in to kiss him. This is the first time Mickey has ever been kissed and he can’t imagine how it could ever be better than this.

They kiss and touch for what feels like hours. Until Fiona is knocking at the door saying they should bring Mickey home.

* * *

The next day It was as if everybody in school knew about him and Ian. He hadn’t told anybody so Ian must have. That kind of excites him. All their thoughts flow to him and since they involve him he doesn’t really want to zone them out.

_That’s who he like’s?_

_Mickey Milkovich really?_

_I thought he didn’t like being around people?_

_Of course he’s gay!_

_Ian Gallagher is dating Mickey Milkovich?_

“You’re dating Ian Gallagher?” It takes him a minute to realize it is being asked and not thought. He blinks and sees his sister Mandy standing in front of him.

He should have been alerted to this by the train of thought she usually has while around him

_A,B,C,D,E,F,G Mickey you better not be reading my mind H,I,J,K Stop it asshole!_

“Uh I don’t know, maybe”

_STOP!STOP!STOP! STOP!STOP!STOP!_

“How did you manage that?”

He thinks about it for a minute.

“I really don’t know he just took me to his house and we spent all night making out.”

“Making out?!” she squeals.

“Oh my god, you have to give me all the details! So what is up with them? They are like doing something illegal to look that pretty right? What is he even thinking? He seems kind of like a hot psychopath to me.”

He hears Ian’s laugh and looks up to see him further down the hall watching them with his brother. Did he just hear her?

“I don’t know. I can’t read his mind.”

She stares at him puzzled.

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes! Do you think I would let him touch me if I could?”

She gives him her best you’re a fucking idiot look.

“Uh yeah, have you looked at him? How could you not?”

“It’s not just about looks”

She snorts

“Okay and you just make out with boys you just met, even though you haven’t touched anybody in only god knows how long!”

“I understand I’m a freak okay, but can’t I just enjoy this?”

She takes a step back.

_FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!_

“I’m sorry”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

He looks up to see Ian staring and them hard. Huh! He is listening to their conversation, although he’s standing like 30 feet away. This doesn’t even shock him that much anymore.

* * *

Later that day Mickey walks with Ian behind the bleachers fingers entangled.

“You’re not a freak Mickey”

“Yeah whatever man”

Ian takes Mickeys face into his hands and kisses him. Mickey pulls back and looks at him.

“You know everybody is wondering why you’re bothering with me.” Mickey tells him.

Ian smiles and kisses him again.

“Because you’re mine”

“Yours huh?”

Ian kisses his cheek.

“From the first moment I saw you. I knew I was supposed to be with you. That’s what happens to us. We find our mate, and it’s all over.”

“Your mate?”

Ian laughs against his neck.

“Still haven’t figured out what we are?”

“I have two guesses and they’re both crazy”

Ian starts kissing his neck.

“There’s a werewolf” Mickey tries.

Ian growls

“Or a —”

Ian’s fangs scrape against his skin.

“Vampire” Mickey moans out as Ian’s fangs penetrate his skin leaving behind no pain, just pleasure.

“Yes!” He breaths into Mickeys skin licking up the blood.

Mickey bends his neck giving him better access.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finally has someone he can be with, but will the past drive them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been like over a year since I updated this or any story, but I have depression and I think I just got on the right medication since I'm able to write again. So as my Christmas present to all of you I'm finally updating my stories, and have a couple new ones! You get this one on Christmas eve and Choose me and Stay was supposed to be up on Christmas, but I got unexpected company and was unable to edit and finish it and it grew again from what I had originally planned. So it will be late. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this stories update! 
> 
> Remember italics = thoughts Mickey's hearing, but was also used to emphasize a few things.

After the first time Ian drank Mickey’s blood everything changed. It can be best described as an obsession. Mickey was obsessed with Ian. He wanted to be near him all the time and even ended up spending most nights at his house. Mickey found it odd that Ian didn’t seem surprised by any of this at all. Although he was very much the same and even used compulsion to make sure that he had almost every class with him. They were hardly ever apart, and when they were it was hard.

Sometimes he wondered if he was obsessed with Ian because he’s the first person to ever show him any kind of affection or if it was something else. He was highly attracted to him, but he doesn’t remember feeling this strongly about him until after he let him drink his blood. Ian’s house was also a nice getaway from his life. Sometimes he felt like the thoughts around him would overwhelm him, but at Ian’s there was nothing but silence. He did still wear long sleeve shirts. After all these years it feels weird not to, but Ian always took off his own shirt anytime Mickey wanted him to, because he knew how much it meant to Mickey to be able to feel his skin. 

Mickey got to know Ian’s family a little, but most of the time they kept to themselves and didn’t bother each other, and he still hasn’t met either of Ian’s younger siblings. Sometimes he thought about Ian’s family and what it was like when they got changed. Why is it that only Ian and 4 of his siblings were turned? Are they really a real family at all or just a similar species living together? What happened to his parents? One night as Mickey traced one of the many tattoos on Ian’s skin he asked him.

“Where are your parents?” 

Mickey looks at Ian for any pain he might’ve caused him by asking him about his parent’s, but Ian doesn’t even blink. 

“Dead” He answers flatly.

Mickey kind of figured that, but still he still wants to know why all 5 children became vampires, but not their parents.

“So they weren’t vampires?”

“No”

He wonders if Ian is acting so disinterested to hide the fact he’s upset about their loss or if he might not care anymore. 

“How?”

Ian looks at him now and studies him for a moment. Then he seems to come to a conclusion. 

“You want to know why we’re all vampires and not our parent’s right?”

Mickey nods and Ian turns onto his side to look at him. 

“I don’t remember much of my human life or my parents very well, but I do remember that our Mother wasn’t well and that she was sent to an asylum not long after my youngest brother was born. I don’t remember what kind of problems she had. I suppose now if I looked I can find out what eventually happened to her, but I won’t because I really don’t want to know. I can only assume she died in that hospital. As for my Father, I never did know what happened to him. He left for the War and never returned. Sometimes I used to wonder if he returned after we were turned and the war was over, but it doesn’t matter if he died in the war or after. He’s been dead for a long time now"

“How were you turned?” He’s caught off guard by his own question. Sure he’s wanted to ask him that for a while, but has avoided asking Ian about it. He’s been waiting for Ian to tell him on his own when he was ready, and now he just blurted it out. It doesn’t seem to bother Ian at all though.

“Lip, he must’ve been turned sometime during the war, but he doesn’t know who did it or why. It’s possible that the vampire died. One night he returned home and we were all so happy to see him we didn’t notice the change. Honestly even if we did it wouldn’t have meant much at the time. All the soldiers returning home looked different than they did when they left. Anyway he waited until we were all asleep that night and then turned us." 

“Why? Why did he do that to you?”

“He didn’t want to be alone. He wanted his family with him, and it was much better than the alternative. It took Fiona a long time to forgive him for what he did to us, but I forgave him easily. I feel it’s better that your brother would care enough to make you undead instead of just killing you. Also for a vampire as young as he was at the time, what he did that night was pretty remarkable. It usually takes years before we are able to control ourselves enough to turn anybody, and he turned all four of us in one night. That and that he was actually able to wait all night until we were sleeping to do it in the first place.” 

Mickey sits up to look down at him.

“Okay since I got you talking can you please explain why I feel so weird with you?” 

“Weird?” Ian questions like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

“Yes weird, I can’t stay away from you and I can feel where you are at all times. It's like I’m linked to you and you’re all I can think about. It’s driving me crazy!”

Ian gives him a small smile.

“I already told you why! I’m your mate! It will get easier in time or you get used to it, either way someday it will be better. ”

“Yeah you keep saying I’m your mate, but you really don’t explain what that means, and it really just makes you sound possessive.”

“I am, but a mate is like the other half of your soul. It’s a true soulmate.”

“You have a soul?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I just thought vampires were soulless.”

“No we have souls. Some vampires think that our souls are what make us undead instead of just dead.” 

“Really? So everything I’ve ever thought about vampires is fake?”

Ian looks at him unsure. 

“Maybe, but I don’t know what you think you know about vampires. At least they got the blood drinking right.”

Mickey nods, yep that one is definitely right, and he starts getting warm just thinking about it. So he tries to change the subject back to the mate stuff. 

“Um yeah okay, so what else can you tell me about this mate thing.”

Ian thinks about it and stops Mickey with a finger when he starts to ask another question. Then after about 5 minutes he’s able to tell him some more. 

“I know that there's only one mate for every vampire. So we mate for life, and mates have a special connection. They can feel each other in a way that others can’t. Vampires can sense other vampires, and if they know them well enough then they know which one, but with a mate you always know where your mate is at all times. So that’s the connection you feel. There also a lot of other stuff too.”

“Like what?”

Ian sighs and then continues to tell him everything he can about being his mate.

* * *

The next day Mickey looks at the clock and sees that class is almost over. He sighs with relief knowing he’ll see Ian again soon. This was the only class he didn’t have with him, and it was hard not to think about him the whole time. He knows all he has to do is tell Ian how he feels, and Ian would find a way to be with him, but he has to keep a little pride and not look so pathetic and dependent. So he acts like one hour isn’t as bad as it is. 

As the bell rings he can feel him almost immediately. He smiles; Ian’s presence always makes him feel better. He has yet to completely understand mates and their connection, but he can tell that it’s different for Ian then it is for him. For Ian it seems like he knows how he’s feeling and at times that bothers him. That’s one reason that he’s happy he’s still human. He enjoys the peace of being with Ian and if he was able to read his feelings then that wouldn’t be much different then reading his mind.

Still trying to not seem so dependent he walks to his locker and opens it up. He doesn't even look in the direction where he can feel Ian, and after putting his stuff away he’s almost about to shut it when Mandy slams the locker door in his face. He jumps, having not even noticed she was standing there. Which has to be a first since Mandy's mind is always practically screaming at him she thinks so loud. 

“Where have you been?” she asks. 

He glances quickly to where he can feel Ian. She does too, but he’s nowhere they can see him.

“Out” He responds moving away from her. 

She follows after him. “Well you look like shit!” 

That wasn’t the first time he’s heard that today. Well it was the first time he’s heard it out loud. Since pretty much nobody, but Mandy and Ian talked to him, but everybody has been thinking it, and right now Mandy’s thinking how much worse he looks closer up, but then catches herself and starts singing some stupid pop song. 

Ian instantly appears beside them. He gives Mandy a dazzling smile 

“Hello” he says. It doesn’t seem to work on her

_How the fuck did he get here so fast?_

“What do you want pretty boy?” she asks out loud. He frowns at her and look’s towards Mickey. 

“Just seeing if Mickey is ready to go home” She glares at him 

_Home? Home?_

“Do you mean his home or yours? Because he hasn’t been at his home since he started dating you!” Ian starts to answer, but Mickey answers first.

“Let it go Mandy you act like you never stayed over your boyfriend’s house before.” She sighs and looks at Ian uncomfortably. 

“Can I talk to my brother for a minute” Ian nods and backs off. 

“No problem” he tells her. 

She has no idea he can still hear every word they say. She turns her full attention to Mickey. 

_okay good now that he’s gone maybe Mickey will listen to me_

“I am listening to you” he tells her making her purse her lips, not happy at all that she let her defenses down. 

“I’m just worried about you. Have you looked in the mirror? You look half dead. What has he been doing to you?” 

_What the hell is he doing to him?_

This just seems wrong to me for some reason.” She finishes. 

Mickey scoffs. “Why the hell you’ve got to be like this? “ She rocks back on her heels. “I’m just worried about you! I think because of your problem you just aren’t seeing things clearly.” He laughs harshly. 

_fuck!_

“My problem? You know what Mandy just mind your own business.” He walks away from her ignoring as she calls after him, and he can still hear her cursing herself out in her mind.

He finds Ian leaning against the wall. He smiles pushing himself off and pulls Mickey hard against him. His fingers play with the hairs at the nape of Mickey’s neck.

“I’ve missed you” he says, Mickey laughs. 

“It’s only been an hour. “ Ian leans in closer until his mouth brushes Mickey’s ear. 

“I know, but I think I’m going to have to get that period changed too. “ His mouth cover’s Mickey’s.

When they first started kissing in public Mickey felt self-conscience, being able to hear the hateful jealous thoughts of others is really hard to stomach at times. Now when he kissed Ian it was like there was nobody else in the world. Ian pulls back slightly leaving behind a few more kisses before he pulls all the way back. He lean’s his forehead against Mickey’s. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks. Mickey shrugs and moves away slowly.

“How do I look to you?” he asks making Ian smile.

“Perfect” Mickey blushes slightly. He should have known better then to ask him. 

“No really everybody thinks I look dead” Ian frowns.

They walk down the hall quiet for a moment. 

“I guess you are paler than usual. Maybe I should stop drinking from you.” Mickey halt’s. 

“Then how will you eat?” Ian looks at him like he’s being ridiculous. 

“I’ve fed myself long before you.” Mickey grimaces; just the thought of Ian’s mouth on somebody else’s skin sickens him. Ian was his! Ian must read his thoughts from his expression. 

“I have to eat. If you don’t want me drinking from somebody else you can always have some of my blood.” Fuck not this again. 

“Haven’t we discussed this already? I’m not drinking blood! Why are you so set on this?” 

For the past week Ian has been telling him all the benefits of drinking vampire blood. It sounded like some kind of drug that would supposedly make Mickey healthier. Really though if that's true now that he thinks about it, it will make him strong enough to keep feeding Ian. So really he can’t fault Ian for bringing it up right now, but why before? He’s still human! He doesn’t drink blood! 

Ian bites his lip a small smile crossing his lips. 

“It’s just a really big turn on” he admits. That explains it, but wait how does he know? Mickey is suddenly overrun with jealously at what that means

“Yeah? and how many people have you let drink your blood?” he asks. Ian shrugs “A few”

He watches Mickey for a minute. Then finally he sighs as they make it outside. 

“Oh come on Mickey! You know how old I am! You know I’ve been with others.” They agreed not to talk about this, but it was starting to gnaw at him so he needed to know.

“How many others?” Ian’s cool demeanor slips for a moment and for once he looks like a scared 17 year old instead of a centuries old vampire. Ian leans on nearby tree. “I thought we weren’t going to discuss this“ Mickey presses him harder against the tree. Ian smiles clearly enjoying being man handled 

“fuck that, I want to know!” Ian’s smile falters. “I really don’t know.” He answers honestly. 

Mickey steps back from him not knowing how to take that. 

“Wow!” he finally manages “I don’t even know what to say… You know what? Good you’re dead and can’t get fucking diseases or something.” He walks away from Ian feeling way more upset then he should. Ugh! Why is he acting like this?

Ian follows after him. “Mickey don’t be mad! You’re going to be the only one from now on, until I die, I swear!” 

Mickey stops and looks back at him. “Until you die? You are dead! So you mean die for good right? What happens if I die for good first?”

Ian laughs “Yeah like I’ll let that happen.” Mickey gapes at him for a moment.

“What? What is that supposed to mean? You’ll turn me?”

“Yep” Ian replies and walks past him “If you were dying why wouldn’t I?”

Mickey grabs him stopping him. “I thought you said it was my choice!”

Ian lets out another sigh. “It is, well under certain circumstances.”

“Certain circumstance? Like what?” Ian’s eyes shift away from him, and he crosses his arms looking ashamed. 

“Well I’m not going to let you die or stay dead and I’m not going to let you —” he stops for a second. “Get old” he finally mumbles so softly that Mickey swears if he wasn’t standing right next to him he wouldn’t have heard him at all. 

“Wow, worried I’ll get too old for you?” Mickey asks indignant. “You’re like 200 or something!”

“I would do it for you, and I’m only 169!”

“You would do it for me? How would it be for me?”

They make it to Ian’s car and Ian gets in without answering. Reluctantly Mickey goes to the passenger side, gets in, and slams the door. Ian flinches, that must have sounded great with his hearing! After a moment Ian looks at him 

“Well I guess I could let you age, but I really don’t think you’ll like being an age like sixty with somebody who still looks like a teenager.”

“How do you know I’ll even still want to be with you when I’m sixty?” Okay that was a stupid question, but really he should have never said he’ll let it be his choice, when he only had a choice for a limited time. 

Ian rolls his eyes. Really he acts so immature for somebody that’s 169, or maybe he’s stuck acting like a 17 year old forever. Really he’s never really thought about that before. If they really go by their age he should act, hmm… well like an old person or at least much more mature. Is the fact that he’s forced to spend his life with other teenagers making it that he will always act like the teenagers he’s forced to be around?

“How many times am I going to have to explain this mate thing to you? Of course you’ll still be with me when you’re sixty! You really have no choice, you’re stuck with me! You will never be able to love anybody else again!” Ian exclaims. 

“I have never loved anybody else to begin with, and what if I get really mad at you and want to leave or you die?”

Ian’s face turns pained like he just reminded him of something really horrible.

“You can try; Fiona’s mate was gone for a year once. It was really bad! I’ll never forget what he looked like when he got back. As for me dying, well that’s just sad! Unless we get really old like some of the masters then you’ll only live for about a week or less. With most it’s less.” 

“So you making me your mate has tied me to you forever? I really think you should have asked me if I wanted to be your mate.” Why is he being such an asshole to him? Wasn’t it just 10 minutes ago he couldn’t wait to see him? Mandy must have bothered him more than he thought. 

“Why are you forgetting about all the mate stuff? I’ve already told you all of this.” Mickey wonders that himself. 

“Well” he answers “sometimes I really wasn’t paying attention. Actually it’s really hard for me to think around you much at all. I know you try to stop your thing, but the bites and everything makes it harder to concentrate. For some reason this is the most normal I’ve felt around you since the first day we met. Also I never knew Fiona had a mate.” How did he not know that before? Where has her mate been this whole time? Did he leave again or something?

“Yeah you unknowingly finished the mate bond the first time I drank from you, but it doesn’t matter because I was going to find you sooner or later anyway. We’re not able to just to pick our mates and ask their permission. If so why would I have waited 169 years to randomly pick a mate? You know you were actually the first person I talked to at this school that wasn’t just to make someone divert their attention. I have no clue why you think you feel more normal around me right now than before. Maybe you have lost too much blood. We need to ask Fiona, until then I really shouldn’t drink from you anymore. Oh and her mate is still weird and young for a vampire. We’re not sure having him around a human will be wise. It will take some time.” 

“How old is he? and why wasn’t Fiona messed up? Or was she? And I’m not going to tell you again you’re not drinking from someone else. Why don’t you drink from blood bags or something?”

Ian looks at him offended and disgusted.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? A FUCKING BLOOD BAG!” Ian screeches. ” That’s just wrong, and she wasn’t doing so well either, but that’s not my story to tell, and he’s 52. That’s including his human life.”

“I seen them do it on TV" Mickey says crossing his arms. Then he thinks about what else he said. "Wait so you’re really 169? Not just a 169 year old vampire?”

“Yeah just do the math I told I was changed in 1863” 

“Right” Mickey stays quiet for a moment and then shakes his head. “I’m still wondering why the universe decided to fuck with me so much. Not only do I have to suffer with this curse”

“It’s a gift” Ian corrects him. Now it’s Mickey’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Not only do I have to suffer with this gift” He uses air quotes to emphasize the word gift. “I’m also stuck being mated to a vampire that I couldn’t get rid of even if I wanted to.”

Ian’s eyes narrow at him for a second. “Okay I’m going to take that last part as you saying you don’t want to get rid of me, and truthfully most people with gifts always end up with someone like a vampire! People who are different like you can really only be with somebody like me or go crazy. Seriously can you be in a real relationship with someone whose thoughts you could read for very long? Also how about the touching? Really what does happen when you touch somebody more than once? You never told me.”

That catches Mickey off guard.

“I… uh, I don’t know! I’ve always been too afraid to try. It’s really uncomfortable when I touch someone. So I do everything I can to avoid it. I mean I must’ve touched people more than once as a child, but I don’t remember ever doing it.”

“Well you should really test it out. You may be able to do more than you think.” Ian tells him. 

“Uh no! Not happening!” 

Ian shrugs

“Well if you don’t want to it’s your choice, but if you already seen everything there is to see when touching them the first time then you might see something different or nothing at all the second time. As for being my mate it could’ve been worse! You could’ve mated with a Werewolf!” He gives him a hard look. 

“Never tell Fiona about this since werewolves are supposed to be our mortal enemies or something like that, but I dated one once and they’re really moody. I think the only good thing about the relationship was the —”

Mickey stops him knowing what he’s about to say. 

“Stop, just stop!” He rubs his forehead. “Do you know the meaning of giving too much information? Do you really think I want to hear about you fucking a werewolf?” 

“I wasn’t” 

“Fuck you, yes you were!”

Ian looks offended for an instant, before he’s turning to tell him something else, but then he rethinks it.

“What?” Mickey asks. Knowing Ian wanted to say something. 

“I was just thinking how you’ll probably not want to hear about the warlocks then.”

“Did you ever fuck a warlock?”

Ian frowns.

“Then no! I don’t want to hear about fucking warlocks or any other creature you slept with”

Now Ian looks really offended.

“You make it sound like I’m a whore or something!”

“You are!”

He can see Ian struggling to come up with some kind of comeback, but he knows it’s the truth so he can’t. Ian turns to him again and takes his face into his hands.

“I’m sorry for the way I was before. I didn’t think how my actions from the past could come back and cause problems now. Just know that none of that matters anymore. I belong to you and just you, and will forever.”

Mickey lets him lean in closer and kiss him. Then when they pull away Mickey apologizes as well. 

“No I’m sorry! I know you’re old and I did tell you at first that we didn’t need to talk about the past. I guess it’s just Mandy started making me think about how weird I am again, and I never had that kind of experience with anyone, and it bothered me that you did. Also the thought of you being with someone else is really —” he shakes his hand “I don’t even know how to explain how it makes me feel. I can’t even stand to think of you drinking from someone else. So you don’t know how fucked up it makes me feel to know you’ve had sex with other people.”

Ian moves back from him and looks a little ashamed.

“Actually I should’ve known better, because I do know how you feel and really you should be happy that you haven’t done anything with anyone.”

“Why?”

Ian looks uneasy. “Because if you did than I would probably, okay probably isn’t the right word, um _I WOULD_ kill them.” Mickey stares at him. "What?”

Ian taps the steering wheel and then grabs for his phone, finds a contact and then places the phone on speaker, so Mickey can hear the conversation as well. After only one ring his call is answered by Fiona.

“Ian what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m just trying to figure out the right way to explain to Mickey why it’s best that he never let anyone touch him before”

For a minute Mickey is really embarrassed Ian is talking to his sister about his lack of a sex life, but then Ian continues. 

“I was wondering if it would be okay for me to tell him about you.” Her?

“He’s probably embarrassed about the whole thing. So I think that’s a great idea! Really I think he’ll feel much better. “ Fiona says and he can hear a smile in her voice.

“Thanks, I’ll see you later”

“Bye”

Ian shuts off the phone then Mickey looks at Ian expectantly waiting to hear Fiona’s story.

“Fiona’s mate was very sexually active when she found him”

“A man whore like you?” Mickey asks. 

Ian nods at first, but then stops and looks offended again. 

“That’s not fair! Really if you think about it he was much worse than me! “

Mickey lifts an eyebrow at that.

“I’ve had over a hundred years and he only had about thirty! Anyway we’re very possessive and territorial so Fiona—” he stops. “Are you sure you’re ready to hear this? Maybe we should wait until you understand the impulses more.”

“Just tell me!”

Ian lets out a whine like he doesn’t want to. 

“Uh she uh tracked down and killed every single person he had ever been with.”

Mickey looks at him shocked “How?”

“She said she could smell them on him or something. I don’t know the specifics on how she found them, but she did and she killed them by tearing out their throats. She really wasn’t herself. She said the jealousy ate at her until she made sure that every female who had ever been with her mate was dead.” 

“Wow, what happened?” Mickey asks.

Ian looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“If she really killed so many women then wouldn’t people notice?”

He sees understanding cross Ian’s features. 

“Oh yeah that. Yeah it was a really big case and of course Fiona’s mate was thought of as the prime suspect for a while. Which made sense, since the only thing all the victims had in common was him. It made Fiona feel really guilty. She didn’t feel guilty about the murders, but that he was getting blamed for them. So she spent a long time using compulsion until the police were convinced that some crazy woman in love with Jimmy killed the women out of jealousy” He laughs “ Wow I just realized that’s actually the truth, but Fiona wasn’t the one who took the blame for it.”

“So she set up a defenseless woman?” 

Ian shakes his head.

“It’s Fiona she wouldn’t do that to someone. Kill a bunch of women that touched what was hers, yeah, but not set some woman up unless she deserved it. The woman wasn’t defenseless at all. She was a serial killer. She just never got caught. It was wrong that she did end up going to prison for the wrong murders, but she did deserve to go there, and the compulsion has her taking full credit. Oh and Fiona also made her confess to the other murders for the families.”

“That’s still fucked up!”

“I know” Ian agrees. “but at least I’m letting you know what kind of life you’re getting you into and now you can be thankful you not going to cause anybody’s murder.”

“I guess” Mickey mutters. 

Mickey's quiet for a moment and not as disturbed by Fiona's story as Ian assumed he would be, and that seems to bother Ian for some reason.

“I just told you my sister mass murdered a bunch of girls and you just sit there?”

Mickey looks at him exasperated.

“I’ve been dating a vampire for weeks now. I’m not stupid! I know you all killed before, and I’m always over your house and hear the screams whenever it’s time for your brother and sister to eat.“ Ian seems really put out by that.

“I haven’t killed a human in over 20 years now! Fiona is really good at keeping us in line and as for the screams well if two teenage vampires were coming after you, you would scream too. They don’t always kill them.”

“Over 20 years? Well that’s impressive! How did you manage that?”

He loves how easily offended Ian gets. 

“It’s not as hard as it used to be. People have no self-preservation nowadays, and it isn’t hard at all to convince them to leave with you. We don’t even have to use compulsion as much.”

“So how long has it been since you killed something else?”

“What?”

“You said you haven’t killed a human in over 20 years”

“Oh well that’s complicated.”

Mickey finally realizes something. 

“Wait if I let you turn me into a vampire will I go crazy and want to kill everybody you’ve ever been with?”

Ian’s face turns even paler than before. If that's even possible, and it's clear he’s never even thought about that before. 

“Uh … Probably, but I don’t know for sure. Fiona and Lip are the only two vampires I’ve witnessed mating, and Lip mated in a time where woman really didn’t do anything until marriage and she’s not normal.”

“Wait Lip has a mate too? Where is she?”

“England, Lip needs to go there every week to keep from going crazy.”

“Why is she in England?”

“She says she’s needed there for a reason, but really I think she’s avoiding us.”

“She’s avoiding your family?”

“No I think she’s avoiding me and you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know and I don’t think I want to know.“

* * *

When they walk into the house they are greeted by Fiona who seems to have been waiting for them. She gives Mickey a weary look, but when he smiles at her she seems to relax until she looks at Ian.

“Ace is back in town.” She tells him sternly.

Ian drops his bag and looks upset by her words.

“What? Since when?”

“Monday I hear, and Ian we don’t need to fight with his people. You know what happened with the goblins, and don’t give me your shit! I know that was your fault! Just please go talk to him and make sure you tell him about things before he finds out for himself. I don’t want him coming here and starting shit. He’s been asking around and he’ll find you sooner or later. I knew we were too lucky when we returned and he was gone. I should’ve known he’ll be back.” 

Ian turns to Mickey and just stares at him for a long time, and then gives Fiona a questioning look. Fiona laughs.

“Part of me thinks it’s a horrible idea, but he’ll go looking for him eventually” She shrugs ”So why not just get it over with so you can make sure nothing happens.”

Ian still looks like he doesn’t know what to do, but then seems to give in. “Yeah you’re right, and maybe that will make him leave again.”

“Maybe” Fiona says back. 

Ian looks back at Mickey. “We should feed Mickey first though.” 

Fiona claps her hands excited. She loves cooking for him.

“Just wait until you see what I’ve made for your afternoon snack!”

She also treats him like a child and tends to over feed him. Really he does not need 4 meals or more a day! Especially not ones as big as the ones she makes! He tries to explain this to her, but she doesn’t listen. Ian has to take him by his house every night to drop off the leftovers. Mandy scoffed about not wanting their charity at first, but he hasn’t seen her around the house since the first time he dropped off the food, which actually he really should’ve thought to mention to her earlier. He had been home! Even if it was only for a couple minutes while his family grabbed the food out of their hands as soon as they walked through the door.

When they walk into the kitchen Mickey looks at his _“afternoon snack”_ which is some kind of pasta with a side of bread sticks and salad. When Fiona had started cooking for him she also had about 20 different drinks piled up in the fridge for him. Not knowing what he liked to drink. When she found out he liked beer, that turned into about 10 different kinds of beer until she found out which one he preferred. Now the fridge; that was bought just for him, sat full of different foods, a lot of beer, some soda’s he liked, and water, because humans need a lot of water Lip reminded her one day. 

At first it was weird being the only one in the house that ate and knowing everything was for him, and even weirder that Ian and Fiona seemed fascinated by watching him eat. Actually when he eats it’s the most he sees Fiona all day, but he got used to it. It’s still uncomfortable at times, but for some odd reason they seem to enjoy this “human stuff” he does. 

While they are all sitting around the table Ian mentions the pale thing which makes Fiona blanch. She glares at Ian. “Ian! You’re actually drinking his blood outside of sex?” Mickey almost chokes on food. Please Ian! Don’t mention we haven’t had sex yet he thinks. Thankfully Ian doesn’t.

“He won’t let me drink from anyone else!” Ian protests.

Fiona turns her glare on Mickey which is pretty fucking scary. “Mickey! You can’t do that! You don’t have enough blood to feed him every day! “

Mickey drops his fork.

“So I’m just supposed to let him drink from strangers?”

“YES!” 

Mickey shakes his head.

“Not happening!” 

Fiona looks a little shocked that he talked back to her.

“I offered him some of my blood to help” Ian tells her.

Fiona gives Mickey a hard stare.

“It doesn’t seem to be working.”

“He won’t drink it!” Ian complains. 

He’s a little surprised when all Fiona does is smirk at him instead of giving him another disapproving look. 

“Well Mickey you better or Ian’s going on a no Mickey diet!”

Mickey starts to argue, but Ian only shakes his head at him.

“It’s no use; I’ll drink from girls if it makes you more comfortable.”

Mickey mulls that over for a minute, and unfortunately the image of Ian drinking from Mandy pops into his mind along with her moaning as he does it. He shutters.

“Uh no really it doesn’t!” Mickey admits. 

“Then drink his blood or he won’t drink from you anymore” Fiona says flatly. 

Mickey rubs his hands over his face.

“Fine”

Ian gives him a big grin which makes Fiona look at them both a little disgusted.

“Don’t even think about doing it in here! I don’t want to see!” Fiona complains. 

Ian looks at Mickey’s plate. “Whenever you’re ready”

Mickey lets out a whine. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Ian grabs him and pulls him to his room. Mickey looks around it when they get in there.

“Why couldn’t I just do it in the kitchen? Why was Fiona so disgusted? She’s the one that insisted I do it.”

Ian smiles at him. “You’ll see, do you want the wrist or neck?”

“Does it matter?”

Ian shakes his head. “No, it just personal preference really.”

He thinks about how much he enjoys it when Ian drinks from him. 

“Neck” he answers.

Ian opens his drawer takes out a knife and slits open the side of his neck.

“IAN!” Mickey yells horrified. 

Ian laughs. “I’m fine, come here before it closes.”

Mickey groans, but something makes him move closer. Suddenly his lips are on Ian’s neck and the blood crosses his lips. It’s the best thing he’s ever tasted he can’t seem to get enough. His whole body is filled with warmth and he feels so fucking good! This he decides is exactly how he wants to feel when he dies and with some excitement he realizes he will, because the last thing he’ll ever do is drink Ian’s blood. After the wound closes and he moves back to look at Ian all he can do is stare in awe. 

“You lied” He tells Ian as his hand runs over Ian's face where he can now see freckles within his milky complexion. Then he runs his finger through Ian's hair which now looks a vibrant golden red. 

“How did I lie?”

Mickey smirks up at him.

“You said you weren’t perfect. That it was just an illusion, but you’re so beautiful it hurts!”

He leans in closer to kiss him. Ian’s lips are so soft against his own, but for some reason Ian hesitates before opening up for him, but when he does Mickey moans. He tastes so good!

It takes Ian stiffening under him to realize his hand has been sliding down Ian stomach to his pants. In an instant Ian flips him over until he’s pinned underneath him. 

“Mickey stop!” Ian gasps. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s the blood! You’re not being yourself!” 

“So?”

He likes himself so much more this way! He grabs the back of Ian’s head and drags him back down to kiss him some more. Ian lets him. Well that is until he tries to go for Ian’s pants again making Ian jerk away. 

Mickey looks at him exasperated.

“What’s wrong with you? I thought you wanted to have sex when I was ready? I’m ready now!”

“Are you, or is the blood just making you think you are?” Ian asks. 

“Why does it matter? I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I’ve seen you! I’ve just haven’t had enough courage to go through with it yet, but I do now!” 

Ian looks at him sadly and touches his face.

“Mickey you don’t know how bad I want to give into you right now, but I can’t”

“Why?”

“Because the blood is the only reason you think you’re ready, but you’re not! I want to make sure you're really ready and know it’s not just because of my blood.”

Ian moves across the room from him as fast as he can and it’s really fast. The next time he sees him he’s sitting in the chair across the room and wearing a new shirt. Now that he thinks about it he can remember seeing blood on the other one. When he sits up he’s shocked he can still see Ian as clearly as he could when he was right next to him. It’s like he's clearer and brighter. 

Mickey actually giggles.“You’re glowing!” 

Ian curses and leaves.

“Hey wait!” Mickey calls after him.

It takes him by surprise how fast he gets to the door. He stares at it for a whole 30 seconds or more trying to figure out if he’s imagining being there or not. Then the voices break him out of his thoughts. 

“I don’t know he’s just acting weird!” he hears Ian tell someone.

“What do you consider weird?” asks another. It takes him a moment to recognize it's Fiona. Her voice sounds different. Not as pretty? Is that what it is?

“Just look at him” 

Within seconds the door opens they stare at Mickey. Mickey has the urge to nuzzle Ian, but stops himself when he sees their critical gazes. Fiona is glowing too and her hair is really shiny, but he doesn’t want to touch her as much as he wants to touch Ian. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that’s a good thing. 

“Mickey how are you feeling?” Fiona asks him in a Motherly tone.

“Great” he answers. Just really horny he thinks and a little mad that his boyfriend won’t help him with that. 

Fiona stars at him longer, and he realizes he’s stroking Ian’s arm. 

“Um Ian how much blood did you give him?”

“I don’t know I just cut open my neck and he drank from there”

Her eyes go wide. 

“Oh god Ian! That’s too much! He’s human! He must feel like he’s drunk or something right now.”

“Yeah I kind of figured that” He can hear and feel Ian say, because his lips are back on Ian’s neck. 

“Will it hurt him?” Ian asks nudging Mickey back a little so he could see his sister better, after Mickey had tried to get back to his lips, but he could only get as far as his chin. 

“Not right now" she answers "but this can all become too much for him soon. So we need to get some of that blood out of him.”

“Do I suck it out?” Ian asks.

Mickey stops his lips on Ian’s neck again, and almost moans at the thought of it, but apparently Fiona doesn’t like that idea. 

“No you drinking from him is what caused this problem in the first place, one minute.”

Mickey lifts his head up to watch Fiona leave and as soon as she’s out of sight he pushes Ian up against the wall. He can see the same excitement in Ian’s eyes as he did when he pushed him against the tree earlier that day, but this time it doesn’t feel like Ian let him do it, but he was actually able to overpower him, and in that second Mickey knows he’s got him! Ian looks way too excited by this to not give into him this time! Mickey grabs Ian’s hair and kisses him again, hard. This time biting down on Ian’s lip until he can taste his blood again. They both moan, and Mickey is about to push Ian back into the room when Fiona show back up. Mickey actually growls at her, but Fiona doesn’t seem to care. 

“Calm down and drink this!”

She shoves a glass at him. He manages to release his grasp on Ian with one hand and take it. The sooner he drinks it the sooner she’ll go away he thinks. 

**About 3 hours later**

“Your sister just tried to kill me!”

Ian laughs, but continues stroking Mickeys sweat soaked hair as he lies in his lap. 

“No she didn’t! She just needed you to get some of that blood out of your system.”

“by trying to kill me?”

“She didn’t try to kill you!”

“Well it sure felt like I was dying!” 

Ian strokes his hair some more. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have let you drink so much.”

Mickey looks up at him. He is still more beautiful than he was earlier that day, but the effects of the blood seem to have faded some. 

“Is that what you always see?”

He expects Ian to ask him what he means, but he doesn’t. 

“Yes, but it’s easier for me to live with.”

“I must look so horrible to you! You can see everything!” Mickey says pitifully. 

Seriously, earlier Mickey could see every damn detail of everything around him.

“No actually you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” Ian tells him. 

Mickey wants to glare at him, because he has to be lying, but Ian laughs before he decides if he's going to or not. 

“Even when you are puking your guts out” Ian adds with a chuckle. 

Now Mickey does glare at him. 

That night they give him a t-shirt and pants to sleep in after he vomits on his own clothes. At first he wonders why, since he already had a lot of clothes there, but the clothes smell like Ian and that’s comforting, so he wears them. At first he feels self-conscious about his arms being bare, but can’t find himself caring much as Ian’s fingers move up and down the exposed skin making it easy for him to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning they head to some place on the other side of town closer to Mickey’s house, and stop next to a large brick building. Mickey can see that further up there’s business's, but Ian parks a few blocks away from them. Ian turns to look at Mickey with a serious expression.

“Don’t look him in the eye and don’t try to pull attention to yourself. He will notice you, but it’s best if he does it on his own. You can’t surprise him okay?” What the fuck?

They get out and walk to the business closest to them. Mickey looks up and sees it’s a tattoo parlor. Outside is a man smoking a cigarette. Ian stops when he sees him and then pushes Mickey slightly behind him. Mickey takes the time to look at the guy more closely. Good he still had some of the vampire vision from the blood or he might not be able to see the guy hidden in the shadows so clearly. The guy can be best described as more beautiful than handsome. He doesn’t look human at all! He looks almost sculpted like a statue. He’s too perfect, every inch of him looks like it was made using the idea of what people would consider the perfect guy. He can’t figure out why this bothers him so much, but nobody should look like that. Even his tattoos which cover every inch of his arms look unnatural like they are a part of him. Mickey realizes he’s also what he used to imagine a vampire would look like. If anybody asked him before out of this guy and Ian who the vampire was then he would’ve picked this guy in an instant. Not only did something about him scream supernatural, but he fit every damn vampire cliché he’s ever heard. Fuck he can hear into girls’ minds, he’s heard a lot! He thinks of them and makes a checklist.

Sleek black hair; CHECK!  
Black shirt; CHECK!  
Black jeans; CHECK!  
Black combat boots; CHECK!  


All that’s missing is the coat and he bets he’s broody too. He almost wants to roll his eyes at mister tall dark and handsome. 

“Ace” Ian says still keeping his distance. The guy emerges from the shadows wearing a smirk, and then turns to look at them hitting them full on with dark grey eyes that make Mickey take a step back. 

“Ian” he responds in a silky voice staring at Ian intently. 

Ian looks back at him for a long time and Mickey has to admit he’s a little jealous by the attention this guy is getting.

“Heard you were looking for me” says Ian. 

“Always” Ace replies “But” he adds “It would be easier if you would answer my calls.”

“I did” is all Ian says in a clipped tone.

“One call! Out of all the times I fucking called you, you answered one fucking call!” Ace hisses. 

Ian only crosses his arms.

“Well I told you I didn’t want to talk to you!”

“How many times do I have to apologize to you?”

Ian shrugs which make Ace look even angrier. 

Mickey tired of not understanding what they are talking about decides to use his gift on Ace, but comes back with nothing. Which is really frustrating, yeah he hates this curse or whatever it is, but still he’s so used to it working. So it drives him crazy when he can’t use it when he wants too! Damn supernaturals! He knew Ace couldn’t be human, but he isn’t a vampire either. He can tell that much by looking at him! So what is he? When he looks back at Ian he realizes he must have missed something, because Ace has Ian pinned against a wall with both arms on each side of him.

“Hey” Mickey yells.

Ace turns towards the direction of his voice and sees Mickey. Ian looks like he wishes Mickey never said anything, and he can see why when he sees Ace’s face, which is furious. Seeing Mickey there seems to bother him a lot. Ace indicates Mickey with a tilt of his head.

“Who the fuck is that?”

Ian looks back at Mickey with a smug expression and pushes Ace away before going back to stand next to Mickey. 

“Oh I’m sorry Mickey I forgot to introduce you. Ace this is my _mate_ Mickey.” Mickey notices Ian put extra emphasis on the word mate. 

Mickey swears he can see fire light in Ace’s eyes. Ian must see it too because he grabs Mickey’s arm in a firm grasp. Not hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough that he can make sure Mickey is there, and safe. 

“YOUR WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? HIM?” 

Now Ian looks furious, but Mickey's too caught up in the fact he sees actual fire in this guys eyes to be furious for himself. 

“WHY NOT HIM?”

Ace looks at Mickey with a sneer.

“He’s still a fucking human!”

“Stop being an asshole Ace” Ian spits out. ”You know a lot of them are human until we change them.” 

That statement doesn’t seem to mean anything to Ace.

“Aren’t you afraid to keep them human? If he really is your mate you wouldn’t let him stay human!”

“I would and I did.” Ian says.” You can see that by looking at him.”

Having had enough Mickey shakes himself out of whatever daze this guy has him in to speak. 

“I don’t know why it’s any of your fucking business if he changed me or not” he tells him coldly. 

Ace narrows his eyes at him.

“You’re not really human are you? There’s something else! That was you earlier in my head, wasn’t it?” 

Mickey shrugs “Maybe” Ian pushes Mickey behind him again.

“Just leave Mickey out of this okay! I just came by to tell you to back off. We don’t want any trouble with your kind.”

Ace gives him a wicked smirk.

“and you thought bringing your mate here would make me stop trying to get to you, and prevent me from getting angry if I found out about him on my own?”

Mickey wants to know why it matters, but he already thinks he knows and doesn’t want the confirmation. 

“Why wouldn’t it?” Ian throws his hands up in the air like he’s done with him and this conversation. “Goodbye Ace, come on Mickey lets go.” Ian grabs Mickey’s hand, and then lighting fast Ace is in front of them.

“More than 50 years Ian, and you think that’s enough? You think you can just come here and be like I have a mate now so leave me alone?”

“Yes” Ian says firmly. Letting go of Mickey’s hand and motioning for him to go ahead of him, but Mickey’s not going anywhere. 

“but what if he doesn’t want you anymore?” Ace asks.

Ian looks at him exasperated “You know that’s impossible.” 

Ace smiles cruelly “Yeah so you say, but we’ll see” 

He reaches out and touches Mickey’s hand leaving a burning sensation behind. Mickey curses and shoves his hands into his hoodie so he can’t touch him again. 

Ian hits Ace, but Ace only smiles “See ya Ian” he says and then glances at Mickey and with one last smirk he walks away,

“Fuck! Are you okay?” Ian asks looking worried.

“Yeah, what the hell was that?”

Ian shakes his head still looking worried. 

“With him I don’t know. It could’ve been anything.”

He sighs “But I’m sure we’ll be finding out sooner than later.” 

Mickey looks towards where Ace just disappeared .

“He just burned me with his hand and those eyes! What the hell was he? Is he a demon or something?”

Ian lets out a short laugh “Sure seems like it doesn’t it? But no wrong side!” Wrong side? What?”

A statement flashes in his mind. One thing he’s heard millions of times. He mulls over Ian’s words _”not a demon, wrong side”_

“Wait he can’t be—” Mickey shakes his head. “Him? No!”

Ian only nods 

“An Angel? He’s an Angel?” Mickey is too stunned to move.

Ian looks insulted. 

“I tell you I’m a vampire and nothing, but I tell you he’s an Angel and you’re shocked speechless.”

“It’s not—” Mickey starts. Then “Okay it is like that. It’s just … an Angel!”

“Yeah I get the point. You can stop gaping anytime now!” 

Ian’s jealous! how cute, but still damn! He’s about to ask Ian if that means it’s all real Angels, God, The Devil, but then he thinks of Ace again.

“But he’s evil! Aren’t Angel’s supposed to be the good guys?”

Ian rubs a hand over his face.

“Not necessary, but Ace isn’t evil he’s just an asshole and he’s a fallen Angel so he’s different. He doesn’t have to follow any rules like the rest of us.” 

“Us?” 

“You know supernaturals, non-humans, whatever.” 

“You have to follow rules?”

“Yeah or there would be idiots exposing us by now!”

“That makes sense”

They start heading back for the car.

“Ian”

“Yeah?”

“Does he have wings?”

Ian lets out a frustrated sound and he decides not to ask Ian any more questions about Ace for a while, but he will get those answers soon he promises himself. 

Mickey makes it back to the car before Ian using some of the vampire speed he has left from the blood. He is giving Ian a smug smile when he gets in, but Ian is too distracted to care. He looks to the backseat where the leftovers from that morning’s breakfast are sitting.

“So your house now? Or do you want to ask more?”

“Don’t worry I won’t ask you anymore about Ace. We can go to my house now.”

Ian looks relieved. 

When they get there Ian carries most of the food up to the house like usual, but this time when they walk in Mandy’s there. She scowls at both of them, until she gets a good look at Mickeys face. 

_What the hell!_

“What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?”

_How? But yesterday!_

“You look so different then you did yesterday.”

“Oh I had the 24 hour flu.” He lies.

She doesn’t seem to believe him, but what can she say? 

They drop the food off on the table. 

“Why are you always bringing us food?” Mandy asks them.

“Don’t act like you don’t need it.” Mickey snaps back. 

“Okay, but why so much? Why do you make so much food?” This time she’s asking Ian, and she must really not want Mickey to hear her thoughts on him because the A,B,C’s start again.

“We don’t” Ian says “My sister does. She runs a catering business so she’s always cooking and we always have a lot of leftovers. We used to just take the extra food to shelters and neighbors, and we still do, but Fiona loves the thought that your family gets to enjoy her food as well. It’s more personal.”

That was a good lie. Mandy must think so too, because she doesn’t question them any further, and he can’t read it from her mind since she switched to nursery rhymes. 

“Well then I guess tell her thank you.”

Ian nods,

“No problem she’ll like that.”

After they make sure everything is in the house they head back to the car, and Ian reaches out to grab Mickey’s hand. 

Mickey’s world goes black.

 ** _Years flood before his eyes and he notices its Ian’s life he seeing, but not his life, its Ian killing! He sees him kill so many people! He can feel there last breaths and hear their screams. He sees men and soldiers. He sees their mangled corpses. He feels the heat of the fire that was used to hide the bodies. He sees Ian rip people to pieces, and he feels Ian’s need to kill and to eat._**

Distantly he can feel himself Jerk away from Ian, and when his mind clears he can see him in front of him. Mickey moves away from him, and falls to the ground after a a few seconds he tries to get up, but can’t ,not yet. Ian reaches for him making Mickey flinch away and Ian’s hand falls to side.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Mickey manages to yell, his voice sounding harsh, and almost unrecognizable. 

“I —“ Ian stops looking panicked. “Mickey what’s wrong?” Ian asks sounding confused and hurt.

“I SAW YOU! I SAW EVERYTHING YOU DID! YOU’RE A MONSTER!”

_Yes monster, he’s a monster, monster ,monster, monster_ the word won’t stop running in his head. 

Ian’s face falls and he stands up looking like Mickey just punched him. 

“What? I don’t understand“ Ian says voice strangled. “How?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Mickey yells making Ian stumble backwards. 

Mickey turns away from him not wanting to see him anymore.

“Just go I can’t look at you right now.”

“BUT MICKEY!” Ian cries.

Mickey looks at him and pushes himself up.

“We’re over! Just stay the hell away from me! I never want to see you again!” this time he doesn’t yell, but his cold voice seems to affect Ian just as much. 

He doesn’t want to see him and be reminded of what he just saw. He heads for his door and sees Ian one last time just staring at him, and part of him aches seeing the broken look on his face, but he can’t be with someone who did things like that. Vaguely he remembers yesterday in the car telling Ian he knows he’s killed people, and that he was okay with it. He wants to laugh at how stupid he was. Yeah it was okay until he actually had to see it. He takes a deep breath and walks inside. It takes almost an hour until he feels Ian leave.

* * *

**4 days and a half later**

Mickey spends the rest of the day Saturday and all day Sunday, Monday and Tuesday in bed. He told Mandy he was still feeling sick and maybe it wasn’t just a 24 hour flu after all. Sometime around Monday he knew he had to go back to school eventually, but he wasn’t ready to see Ian yet. Although he missed him a lot and it hurt. Everything hurt so much! He didn’t even have to fake being sick because he was. At one point Mandy had tried to get him to go to the hospital, but he made her leave. The only comfort came from Ian’s t-shirt that he didn’t change out of that last morning. He clung to it desperately for the first couple of days, because it still smelled like him, but then the smell started to fade along with the memories of the vision. Which never happens! He remembers everything he’s seen in the visions and is haunted by them, but not Ian’s. Maybe it’s because he wasn’t supposed to see them, but by Tuesday night he realizes that’s not the only thing that was different. When he touches someone he sees their life, but that wasn’t Ian’s life it was like an edited version with just the bad stuff. Also when he had touched someone before everything was in color, but when he touched Ian everything was in black and white. 

He also usually sees what the person experienced. So he can’t know for sure if everything he seen was done by Ian himself or if Ian had just seen it. The memory of the mangled corpses crosses his mind. It’s possible that Ian had just seen them and wasn’t the one that caused their deaths. He also was told what he was seeing. He didn’t just know like usual. It’s stupid, but he wants it to be like the others. He wants to be able to see it again if he wanted to. To slow it down and really study it. He’s done it in the past easily. Like when he wanted to see how something happened, but he can’t get Ian’s vision back no matter how hard he tries.

By Wednesday he knows he needs to see Ian again and figure out what happened, and he knows deep down he needs to apologize, because not everything he seen was real and if it was it might have been different than how it seemed. He was just so shocked by it at the time that he pushed him away and hurt him. He had judged him by the bad stuff he thought he had done, but didn’t even stop to think he hadn’t seen any of the good. Honestly how many people in the world would seem like monsters if you are only able to see the worst parts of them? Before leaving for school that morning he turns on his phone and isn’t surprised to see a missed call from Ian. That almost makes him smile thinking Ian hadn’t given up on him yet, until he listens to the one voicemail he has. It takes him a couple times listening to understand it completely, partly out of denial and partly because Ian sounds so upset his voice is cracking.

“I guess I was wrong about you all along!” Ian makes a choking sound.” Don’t worry you never have to see this monster again!”

That was it! He said no more and there was no more calls. Shaking Mickey types out a message to him.

> Need to talk! Coming to school now! I’m sorry!

He doesn’t get a text back, and as soon as he pulls into the school he knows Ian isn’t there. He thinks he just might be late, but it isn’t until his third hour is over that he realizes the truth. He opens his mind up to see if Ian’s been back to school that week and instantly sees him in others minds. He sees him in class right now. He sees him talking to people, but that can’t be possible. He’s not here or is he? Then he overhears a conversation.

_Did you see how much Ian and Mickey ignored each other in first hour today? Looks like they broken up!_

First hour? He was right all along Ian isn’t here, but he seems to be the only one who knows that.


End file.
